We are studying the role of plasma fibronectin as a phagocytic promoting factor of gelatinized colloids. In the next phase of our investigation we will focus on the cell surface receptors of macrophages for recognizing the opsonized particles, compare the biochemical properties of rat and human opsonins and study the mode of interaction of these proteins with collagen, gelatin, tissue debries in regards to their phagocytic processing.